Wanna One
Wanna One (워너원; also stylized as WANNA-ONE) was an 11-member boy group under Swing Entertainment. They debuted on August 7, 2017 with their first mini album 1X1=1 (To Be One). They were formed through Mnet's survival reality show Produce 101 Season 2, were they promoted together with a contract of two years. Their contracts ended on December 31, 2018 but they officially concluded their activities on January 27, 2019, following their last concert Therefore.Wanna One Members To Branch Out With Diverse Activities Following Contract ExpiryWanna One Bids Fans Farewell On Social Media With One Last Group Photo History 'Pre-debut: ''Produce 101 Season 2' In February 2017, it was reported that the next season of the successful ''Produce 101, Produce 101 Season 2 was confirmed for filming. In contrast to last season where they formed a unit girl group, it was announced that this season it will be a boy group that will be formed from a pool of 101 trainees from 54 entertainment companies. The show premiered on April 7, 2017 and its finale aired on June 16, 2017, with the 11 winners forming a boy group. It was revealed that after the final concert of Produce 101 Season 2 at the beginning of July is over, they group will be preparing for their debut. It was also revealed that they will be advertising for school uniform brand, Ivy Club, which was noted as this was before the finale occurred. Members Discography Studio albums * 1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny) (2018) Mini albums * 1X1=1 (To Be One) (2017) ** 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (repackage) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) Special albums * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) Digital singles * "I Promise You (I.P.U.) - Special Theme Track" (2018) Concerts * One: The World (2018) * Therefore (2019) Awards and nominations Endorsements * Hite Beer Extra Cold (Jisung, Sung Woon, Minhyun, Daniel, Seongwoo & Jaehwan Only) (2017) * Yo-hi (2017) * K-Swiss (2017) * The Musician (2017) * G Market (2017-2018) * Snow App (2017) * Samsung Pay (2017) * Cold Brew (2017) * ELDER (2017) * LENS NINE (2017) * Lotteria (2017) * Milkis Yohi Water (2017) * Mexicana Chicken (2017) * Ghana Chocolate (2017) * Ivy Club (2017-2018) * Innisfree (2017-2018) * Mobifren (2017-2018) * Shinhan Bank SOL App (2018) * Pleasia (2018) * Vita500 * Reebook (2018) Trivia * It was revealed that the members will be solely focusing on their activities with the group during their contract period, unlike members of I.O.I, who were able to be active with groups under their own agencies at the same time. * In their logo, there are exactly eleven vertical strokes signifying eleven members. * They are the first male K-Pop group to debut with 11 members. Gallery Promotional Wanna_One_Member_Line_Up_Announcement.png|Final member line-up from Produce 101 Season 2 Wanna_One_Group_Photo.png|Group profile photo (1) Wanna_One_Group_Photo_2.png|Group profile photo (2) Wanna One Nothing Without You group photo.png|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One 0+1=1 (I Promise You) group concept photo 2.png|Concept photo (Day ver.) for 0+1=1 (I Promise You) Wanna One 0+1=1 (I Promise You) group concept photo 1.png|Concept photo (Night ver.) for 0+1=1 (I Promise You) Wanna_One 1÷x=1 (Undivided) group promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' (1) Wanna One 1÷x=1 (Undivided) group promo photo 2.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' (2) Wanna One 1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny) group promo photo 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny)'' (Romance ver.) Miscellaneous Wanna_One_logo.png|Group logo References Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Naver TV * Twitter Category:2017 debuts Category:2019 disbandments Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:Wanna One Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:YMC Entertainment Category:Swing Entertainment Category:Project groups